Question: Apply the distributive property to factor out the greatest common factor. $60-40y =$
$ {20}$ is the greatest common factor of $60$ and $40y$. $\phantom{=}60-40y$ $={20}\cdot 3-{20}\cdot2y$ $={20}(3-2y)~~~~~~~~$ Apply the distributive property. The answer: ${20}(3-2y) $